The Eternal Struggle! LOVE
by Oscars Wilde98
Summary: This will be a story for the mass majority of people who want DxC together...based on the end of TDAS and their lives after TD.
1. Prelude

It's been YEARS since I've said a damn thing on here but I plan on starting a new story about CourtxDuncanxGwen...A good ending for the upcoming TDAS. I know there is a higher amount of people, like me who want DxC then DxG. I havent caught up with TDWT yet but I'm going too and make this story good because the odd couple DxC is the only reason I continued to watch TDI in the first place. Just caught up on TDA and how they (executives) broke up DxC is criminal...just criminal...I plan on making that a world of difference in my version of TDAS. Just wait and see. DXC 4EVER! I'm taking notes on ALL the characters from TDI, TDA and TDWT...going to make this as really and somewhat authentic as possible, got to add my own twist and spice things up but going to keep as true as I can to the natural characters personalities as possible. Things will get interesting as this WILL be MATURE rating all the way. By TDAS they have to be at least 18 in my book regardless of the 8 week period the show goes on...but just be prepared for some real shit.


	2. And the Winner of TDAS is

***If you catch any spelling errors shoot me a private message so I can fix it please***

The stage was set there were only two competitors left the two most fierce competitors on the show. Duncan and Courtney. Total Drama All-Stars was at its 8 week end, and Chris the genius he is had made them all compete only to make the final episode be decided by the viewers , just another marketing and ratings scene he cooked up and/or stole from other shows. He came up with the idea at the last minute to take to power away from the most to competitive people on the show just to burn them one last time and make them feel powerless, yeah he got off on that.

"And the votes are being tallied up as we speak. By our super computer!" Chris says with a confident smirk. A cut seen shows a computer with hamsters running on wheels to power it...

Duncan's POV

Man this was the toughest season yet and I cant believe its between me and her...she has changed quite a bit since I seen her almost a year ago. What could of brought such a difference in her? I mean she has her hard edge competitive win no matter what personality, but she is different now she isn't as opinionated, mean, over barrenness self, uptight. She's become good friends with Bridgette and has mellowed out...keeps to herself just reading her books alone in the camp. I wonder what changed? We haven't spoken to each other all season. Even when I would make a smart ass comment towards her she wouldn't get mad or even yell just ignore me even without a dirty look...what am i missing here?

Courtney's POV

God this has been a tough 8 weeks...Its been a tough year for me altogether but I'm glad I'm here I needed to get away from my normal life and do this. Its been tough being here with HIM, but after the last few months I can handle him with no problem. Though I'd never admit it to anyone I do miss him and he's grow up a bit still has his piercings even more tattoos than the one we share and rendered skull shirt and trademark green Mohawk I noticed he has turned a corner. He's taller, has more muscles a 5 o'clock shadow, He's a real man now. He isn't going AS many pranks and has been helping out his teammates more than ever, but don't get me wrong we've heard and seen the stuff he has done to annoy Chris and Harold. I guess Gwen was better for him than I could of even been...

Duncan's POV

I have to admit it is tough at times to turn away from her she was always beautiful but now she's just HOT, her hair has grown to her mid back. She's taller, she still wears the same clothing, the 'type A' style but different colors, but everything is shorter we can all clearly see her torso exposing a belly ring, a few more tats, her sandal's have changed. She's filled out her body perfectly as well...god it makes me think what did I throw away? But I'm with Gwen and I'm content...funny how I say content and not happy or in love...But just looking at Princess makes me wonder what if? Ahhh...I can't dwell on this even when we make eye contact she give me a half smile/frown which is almost impossible but she pulls it off, if only I could be a fly on the wall while she thinks and speaks her inner thoughts...God what am I doing to myself? Torturing myself likes this...whats gotten into me? I really HATE the Eternal Struggle...


	3. The suspense is KILLING ME!

***If you catch any spelling errors shoot me a private message so I can fix it please***

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the votes were all tallied up and the results printed up on what seem like a 1990's printer by the obvious sound it was making, it wasn't even in color! Chris looked at it thoroughly and paused for a moment...

"And here it is people! The results...And the Winner of Total Drama All-Stars is...All the other cast members seemed more tense than the two who were actually in the running for the 1 million dollar price. Chris gave his signature smile and said "Duncan! STAND UP!...your not the winner!" "Courtney You ARE OUR WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS and ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

She then erupted in joy. Hugging the closest person near her which without even noticing it was Duncan. He embraced her hug and seemed to enjoy it more than he should have, saying "You deserve it Princess." But once she realized what she had done and heard his voice in her ear, she pulled away immediately and was quite embarrassed by it all and instead tried to cover it all up with a hand shack. He shook her hand and walk right over to Gwen who was looking a bit perplexed by what just went on.

Courtney was handed an over, over, over sized check and smile for the camera. No one else could see it but even after winning a million dollars Duncan was the only one to notice she wasn't as happy as she should of been. Again he asked himself why is she being like this? why is she so different from TDWT? He may never know but he did want to know. **  
**

Courtney's POV

Wow this is great! I WON! I WON! But even now it would still be nice to be able to share this with someone...look at DxG they look so happy...what did I do to deserve being alone and harping on what I could of had...I won but I still feel like a loser...

Duncan's POV

Look at her standing there. I know her good enough to know she is just putting a brave face on and isn't as happy as she is making it out to be. I wonder what she's thinking right know even through I'm sure I can guess at what's missing from this moment she is trying to fight through, is it me?...Get your head out of those clouds! She hates you for what you did, just face the facts that's life and you made your own bed. Why of why am I doubting everything now? This conflict is killing me...Love it's a cynical bitch...I sure hope this all fades away after we come back for the reunion party...

Courtney's POV

The two of them over there makes me sick! Wait stop stop STOP IT! You can't think like that, life's too short to be like that, you can't hold a grudge like that anymore, you found that out the hard way...

She tried to embrace the congratulations of all the other contestants. But she couldn't her eyes glaring at the "happy" couple...she faked it but inside she still felt empty...even a million dollars couldn't fill this bottomless pit...she hated the feeling but she knew to put on a brave face and try to enjoy it as much as she could even though she couldn't. Fake it until you make it she though to herself. The eternal struggle lives on...


	4. NOT A CHAPTER Just a fact!

"Truth may sometimes hurt, but delusion harms."

-Vanna Bonta


End file.
